The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Automotive vehicle systems may include electronic stability control (ESC) systems to assist the driver in maintaining control of the vehicle during various vehicle functions, such as steering and braking, and under varying vehicle driving conditions. These control systems may take into account many factors including vehicle speed, vehicle acceleration, steering angle, wheel slip, weather conditions, etc. When an ESC system senses an unstable driving condition is occurring a signal is sent to one of the vehicle systems, such as the steering or braking system, to provide a corrective action. Corrective actions may include such actions as adjusting brake pressure, steering angle, vehicle speed, etc.